


Magic The Gathering

by Kyoko1381



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, The Merry Gentry Series, The Veil Diaries Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoko1381/pseuds/Kyoko1381
Summary: Every horror usually begins on a dark stormy night...but not this one. This one started on a clear summer day in the middle of New York City. A place that I would never had gone to if not for the desperate situation of the police and the call of my good friend and coworker Ted Forester. The situation is dire and only gets worse as the hours pass. You know...once you solve one thing, two always take it's place. That's the motto of my life, and it's about to get much worse. Who ever said everything was alright was either lying or living in a different time...because I can define nothing that is happening... as alright.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to update my story even if it takes time, so please be patient with me. I have multiple stories that I used to post on Pommedesang.com, but once it closed I have been reviewing and revising some of those stories to be re-posted here. I hope you like the stories! Here is my newest story, magic the gathering.

Chapter 1

I was sitting in the living room of a recently remodeled four bedroom rented colonial house, waiting for Edward to get back. We were on a case and he’s gone out to check some of his…unsavory sources. This case was a doozy, a big one, huge actually, so of course they called in the big guns, ‘The Four Horseman’ in the flesh. Olaf, or Pestilence, was with Edward, aka Death, looking into a lead. I thought he might argue the division of labor but oddly he was okay with it. Apparently he was still wary of me and my potential to take him over like I did Nicky. He’s still under the impression that Nicky is like that with me due to his lycanthropy, he has no idea that it was due to the ardeur and that I could have done it to him whether he was a lycanthrope, human or other, and I wasn’t going to enlighten him. Bernardo, or Famine, better known as Hunger, was making something in the kitchen (huh…Ironic), whether it was for us both or just him I don’t know, or even care. I was more worried about this case.  
Two weeks ago the police had a call for noise complaint in an apartment building. The caller was hearing potential abuse of a child through their walls and it had been apparently happening for quiet sometime before they called. Some people might think that they should’ve called immediately but when you live in a city as big as New York with millions of people crammed into a small space, you learn to mind your own business. The only time a true New Yorker would get involved is if your business begins to interfere with theirs. For example: incessant noise from the neighbors, causing the family next door to almost do anything to stop it. 

Anyway the police got to the callers apartment and heard the child crying and the ensuing yelling. Only to be informed by the family that what their hearing has been happening around the same time every day. The father tried to solve it before calling by going door to door to find that family but had no luck. The police, hearing the sounds, commenced to doing the same thing and came up with nothing. Not knowing what else to do the police and the family let it be. A few years later the same thing happened again with the same family, in the same apartment, ending with the same result.  
Not long after the second call the family disappears and in come the feds. They looked through everything the family left behind which was everything they owned including purses, and wallets. They checked the camera’s to find who entered and left the building. The family clearly enters the building but not one is seen leaving. After learning about the phone calls to the police on top of their disappearance the Fed’s began to assume that this had something to do with magic, so the called in the preternatural US Marshals. The first called was, surprisingly, Olaf, as he had been the closest to the area. After seeing the evidence he concluded that this was more magical than he could possibly understand alone and suggested that I be called in. Not wanting to invite the ‘slut’ of the preternatural monsters they instead called Bernardo, who, when he finished reading the reports, once again suggested that they call me. Again not wanting to do so they called Edward, who, of course, told them to call me. Still resistant to the idea they tried one last time calling in another preternatural marshal by the name of Laila Karlton, whom I had met briefly in Seattle, WA a few years ago. She, like the others before her, informed them that magic was not her strong suit and to call me. I honestly believe that they would have tried again if not for the mass disappearance. From what I’m told, an hour into arguments about calling me in, the marshals being for it and the Fed’s/LEO’s being against, the apartment building where this all took place disappeared altogether along with the 300 plus people inside. There was just a huge hole in the ground where it used to be. This more than anything prompted the locals to finally give me a call. I’ve been here for a day and already I knew it was a strong magic’s that wasn’t done. Whoever is doing this, that building and the families in it, were just the beginning.

“Find anything?” Karlton asked sitting on the arm of my chair, which being the only place free place to do so, was okay. The entire the room and floor was covered in paper work. A case this big, even if it’s only been 14 days, produces a shit-ton of paper work. I had been at this for hours and I was only a quarter of the way through. Usually I would be further along but I was starting to see some interesting patterns. Patterns that I unfortunately recognized.

“Hmmm…”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“I have to finish looking through all of this to be sure…”

“You actually see something?!?” The shock in her voice would be insulting if I was someone else, but I’m not. She might have some magic’s due to her lycanthropy but she doesn’t know the arts. They are not one and the same.

“Hmmm…” I said tuning her out as I continue to filter through the giant mass of dead trees. You would think that the government would’ve found a better, less wasteful way to document such things.  
I don’t know how long I was sitting there going through the craziness until I was able to sort it all out in my head, and sort I did. Sadly, I didn’t like where this was heading. My first thought was proving to be right the more I read and that was not good.

“Anita.”

I slowly put down the last paper in my hand and looked at Edward, sorry Ted, standing in front of me. Olaf had cleared a section off the couch, while Bernardo and Karlton stood by the doorway into the room. None of this was surprising, but the extra five people were. There was the two feds who met me directly off the plane; Agent James O’Malley and Agent Thomas Miller. Agent O’Malley was a good looking dark skinned man. He looked to be about 5’10, only slightly taller than Edward, and seems to never have smiled a day in his life. Agent Miller on the other hand was as pale as a vampire and I would know. His jet black hair didn’t help any, nor did his nearly black eyes. The contrast freaked me out, I kind of wish he would wear contacts to lighten his eyes and dye his hair. The other three was the Chief of Police Robert ‘call me Rob’ Lewis, Sergeant Kenneth Walker and Officer John Clark, the original officer called to the building. 

“I know what this is…” I said ignoring the audience I apparently had and focusing on the one person in the room I could guarantee had no ulterior motives, at least concerning me. That and I was trying not to get too mad. Being angry at them for their incompetence, not talking about the marshals, won’t solve anything. “And this is about become worse. Much, much, worse.”

“What is it?” Agent O’Malley said drawing my eyes, for the first time, from Edward to him. 

“Have you ever heard the legend of Roanoke?”

He nodded, “The village that mysteriously disappeared way back when, but that’s just a story.”

“Agent, one thing you should know if you learn nothing else, is this, every story comes from some truth.” I start carefully piling the papers together so I can get up and walk. I don’t know how long I’ve been sitting here but my butt was starting to hurt and I needed to use the little girl’s room. “In some literature, that was highly ignored and many have tried to destroy, the healer, or witch of the time, who traveled with the ship that found the abandoned colony said that she felt magic in the air. The witch called her coven and they investigated the area over a series of days, looking for the cause and to possibly prevent it from happening again.” I shrugged, “They accomplished part of it, they did find the source, just not how to stop it. What the stories don’t say is that the explorers who stayed in the town disappeared too.” 

“So you’re saying that you think whatever did that all those centuries ago, did this now.” Officer Clark had a complete look of disbelief on his face. He clearly had his doubts, and from what I heard he was one of the ones with the strongest objections to my being here. 

“Not saying, I know, and you can ignore it if you want, but it won’t stop the magic from growing and consuming the rest of New York City.”

“You could just say New York.” Sergeant Walker said.

“No I can’t, because New York includes Up State New York, and this won’t spread there, only New York City.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because, this is sacrificial. A spell specifically engineered to maximize the body count in the shortest period of time to call up something…” I paused not knowing how to describe it. “You don’t want it to finish.”

“But if the witches didn’t know how to stop it all that time ago how are we going to do it now?” As he asked this Bernardo moved to help me clear a path from my seat to the rest of the room.

“They didn’t find out how to stop it, but they did learn how to slow it down. Put it in a stasis if you will. If the right events take place it can wake it up again, but you can always put it back to sleep… if you’re fast enough and catch it early.” I glared at the men who tried to keep me out. “If you had waited any longer to call me, we would have had no chance. Even now the time between its start and when you called me is calling pretty damn close. I barely have enough time to do the spell to put it back, which won’t work if even one thing goes wrong. That includes having the wrong tools, saying a word wrong, natural disaster, having an untimely cough and so on.” Finally with a path cleared to the room I walk right to the bathroom that was pointed out to me after the initial tour of the house.

“Where are you going?” Asked Officer Clark, sounding a little snide.

“I have to use the bathroom, if that’s okay with you jackass.”

I took a second to deep breath and calm after relieving myself. The Feds and LEO’s pretty much guaranteed that I fail at preventing this…this…god I can’t think of a word big enough to describe what’s going to happen.

Pulling myself together I walk back out to the room trying to come up with a plan in an impossible situation. “This magic is almost to the point of no return. If I don’t do the spell soon we mind as well just get ready for the clean-up.”

“Don’t you have to go to the site to know that for sure?”

“Nope, I can feel the magic from here. Honestly, I don’t think we’re going to stop this.” I was shaking my head slowly as I tried to restructure the situation to something more positive. I wasn’t having much luck.

“Why?” That was the first time since I got here that Olaf spoke. I didn’t realize till just now that he was really trying to isolate himself from me, even with his voice.

“You called me too late. We have three days until the window closes, not including today.”

“So? That also means we have three days to get the stuff and to do the spell.”

I was already shaking my head as I bit my lip. “No, and here’s why. The spell it’s self takes three full days, exactly 72 hours. Which means we have…” I looked at my watch, it was three in the afternoon. “Nine hours to get all the ingredients for the spell, and half the stuff we need isn’t found in America, even as a delicacy. It’s considered highly illegal.” Not wanting to confront the looks I closed my eyes as I hit my head on the wall behind me. I felt everyone staring at me.

“So what do we do? We have to do something!” Officer Clark sounded panicked. 

“You tied my hands when you let your personal feelings about my living arrangement stop you from doing the right thing, such as calling me in a week ago when Otto told you too.” I finished glaring at them. “If you had just done your fucking jobs like you were supposed to, despite your personal feelings, this wouldn’t be an issue.” I stopped myself from ripping into them and took a calming breath. I needed to think. Edward needed me to think and so do the other marshals. “I’ll give you a list of what I need and hope a miracle takes place and you get it all in time. While you do that I’m going to mediate.”

“And how will that help us?” The contempt in Sergeant Walker’s voice was amazing giving that fact that we were a half step from a major catastrophe due to him and his crew.

“Well since you asked so nicely, you piece of regurgitated shit, meditation allows me to feel the magic more fully. I can possibly slow it down another way. I doubt it’ll work but it’s worth a try.”

“Are you strong enough for that?” Karlton’s voice was small as if she didn’t want to gain my ire.

“I’ll know soon enough now wont I?”

With that I made nine copies of my list and distributed them out. We had less than no time and everyone needed to get moving. They all called something on the list and either headed out or went to work on their phone to find a supplier. It didn’t escape my notice that Edward, Bernardo, and Olaf all took the illegal items on the list and that gave me a little hope. 

I sat on a clear space on the floor, closed my eyes, and went to my killing place. Yes, for me, my killing mind and my peaceful place are one and the same, get over it. I felt out the magic permeating the air. Everything it touched was slowly being drained, all the energy going to where the building disappeared. That was ground zero, whom ever, or whatever started this process wanted it to begin there. The energy was evil, pure darkness reaching out of an invisible barrier between the two realms. I know it sounds like a fantasy movie or something but there are other forms of reality in the universe. We are just one of many. 

“We have everything but a dragons claw… None of our contacts can locate it.”

I knew Edward was talking to me and that he had done the impossible. Within the tiny window of opportunity I have laid out for them, he had located and received everything but one, and crazily enough it was the one thing I could attain on my own.

“How much time do we have left?” I said opening my eyes to find everyone back in the room looking ragged and stressed way the hell out. They would look even worse if they knew exactly what would happen if this magic is brought to completion. 

“One hour and thirty minutes exactly.”

“Hmmm…” I was quiet for a moment, trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. I was about to contact some of the most unsavory people one could meet, but this was for the betterment of mankind and the world itself. They have no idea what kind of unimaginable evil that’s breaking itself free and they may not ever need to, but the price… The price I must give to receive that dragon’s claw… If the stakes weren’t so high, it wouldn’t be worth it.

“What do you mean hmm?!? Did you not hear what he just said? We didn’t find the claw! Or were you just lying to us! Making us stress for something that didn’t really matter?” 

I ignored him as I pulled out my phone. I had to make the call now or I wouldn’t have enough time. I took a breath and looked around the room, seeing some new faces that weren’t there before. Edward must have seen the question in my eye because he answered immediately. “I had to call in some contacts to get what you needed. In return for asking they wanted to watch you preform the ritual and personally meet you.” He frowned, “I only called them and agreed because you said the world was involved.” I gave him a small smile and a nod. I knew he had to call people that he would rather not, to get this done, just like I’m about to do. 

”Its fine…” I turned from them and went back to my phone, opening my contacts. This was going to be interesting. I hit send.

It rang once, and only once, “So the prodigal daughter calls at last.”

I put the phone on the table, it was on loud speaker; they were going to hear this no matter what, mind as well keep them in the loop. “I need a dragon’s claw.”

He was quiet for some time, probably thinking of what he could squeeze from me with this request. “Those are very hard to come by. Why should I allow my runaway daughter to have such a rare item? She clearly doesn’t care for her family and her heritage.” 

“This effects everyone-”

“Does it really. I can feel the energy over the phone baby girl. It might destroy the weak and non-magic users but our family will be more than fine. So why are you so worried?”

“Dad-”

“Oh I know! It’s because you care about random strangers more than your own family who loves you. Instead of being home you run around the world saving the useless things in this world not capable of protecting themselves. Well I ask, what about your family? If we help you save those people, how will you repay us for our kindness, hmmm?”

I sighed, I knew what he wanted and I knew I currently had no room to argue. I had too little time and too much to do and he knew it. “I’ll come home for a time.”

“How long you thinking?”

“A week…”

“Three months…”

“A week and this isn’t a negotiation.”

“I thought you needed the dragon claw for your little friends?”

“I do, which is why you get a week.”

He was quiet for a moment and I could swear that I could hear all the wheels turning in his head. He must have realized that I wasn’t budging on that. “Fine, but when you’re here, no phone, no outsiders, it’s just us.”

“Okay…”

“And you have to re-enter properly, immediately after the spell is complete.”

I bit my tongue, my first response was not only to say no, but hell no. Sadly I needed this claw and I needed my family for that. “Okay, but send me the claw now please.”

“Sure thing my darling girl…” I could hear the happy smile on his face. My father might be… different but he really did love me. Hell the whole family loved me it was just… the other stuff I couldn’t handle.  
The room jumped as a magic circle no bigger than a cd appeared floating in the middle of the room. The rope attached to the claw appeared first. I stood and grabbed it out of the air, pulling the claw through the circle. 

“Thank you daddy.”

“Anything for my little girl. Love you!”

“Love you too.” And I really did, I don’t want anything happening to my father, or my family. They were the best. At least they were when it was just the family anyway. 

“The moment you finish that spell.” With that warning the phone went dead and I just heard a dial tone. 

I didn’t look around the room as I cataloged the ingredients, and tested them for their purity. Luckily, or more likely thanks to Gods good graces, we had the right ingredients and they were in the right quantity. 

“Move the furniture out of the room, we’re going to need the whole floor for this.” I said as I transferred the things from the table to the floor around me. Olaf, Bernardo and Edward moved immediately to do my bidding. There was a slight hesitation before the last marshal in the room followed their lead got to work.

“You come from a family of strong magic’s, but I can’t identify the type of magic that they are using.” The voice was familiar. I looked up to find Flannery giving me a curious glance. A quick once over of the new comers and I realized that I knew all but one. There was Brian Nolan, or Captain Nolan, the aforementioned Flannery, Mortimer and Donahue. The Ireland special investigations for the preternatural group. The last guy was an older man with some natural gray dispersed throughout his army cut hair. He reminded me an older and more rugged Aleksey Chadov. Everything about this man screamed long term army, but I didn’t have time to worry about that right now. It was going to take a while to get everything in order and I wasn’t going to waste time on small talk. Time was truly of the essence, and I mean that in more ways than one.  
 


	2. I See The Want To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be the chapter summery but all I have to say is...things happen, and it all helps the plot. Huge spoiler right? Anyway, enjoy...

Chapter 2

“How do we do this?” Edward asked as Olaf and Bernardo finished rolling up the carpet.

“I’m going to need you, and the other marshals to participate in this spell. You’ll all have an active part in this, small…yes, but no less important.” I muttered as I measured out and began to draw the first circle that will be the center. I had to make it big enough for me to lie down in. 

“Why the marshal’s only?” Officer Clark might have the lowest rank here but he had the biggest problem with me, more than anyone else. 

“Because I need people I can trust, and I don’t trust any of you.” Although this was true of the other horseman, I had to settle for Karlton. We had a good repertoire of interactions the last time I saw her, and have kept in, sparse but positive, contact over the years.

“Why do you need to trust the people?” The unknown man asked. His voice sounded gruff, with a deep timber to it. It was surprisingly deeper than I had thought it’d be.

“I can answer that…” Flannery began before I could answer. “All magic requires trust from all whom participate. This is especially true the stronger the magic used. Some of the time a person could begin to bleed into another the longer and more in depth the spell is. If this spell is as strong as I think it needs to be, everyone involved will see personal memories and the like. If the magic user doesn’t trust the people she’s working with than the magic can’t work.”

“If that’s the case, than we should switch Karlton with Nolan.” Edward looked at Karlton. “No offense but I know Brian. I’d rather share memories with someone who already knows about me.”

She shrugged, “No worries, I kind of feel the same way.”

I just gave a nod in his direction, I didn’t care one way or another. “Brian’s fine.” I said as I continued to draw four lines from the original circle so that they were heading to true north, south, east and west. At the end of each line I drew a circle big enough to let each person to sit comfortably without the threat of hitting or going over the line. I then drew lines connecting each outer circle to each other. Along each line I wrote the words of ritual along each line. The language I was writing in was so old no one knew what it was or could even begin to try to figure out what it meant, but I knew. I was one of the few that did, and those of us with the knowledge kept it to ourselves. This magic allowed you to talk to the universal powers and request something. They didn’t always concede, the powers of universe were sentient and more advanced than anything we could comprehend, but it was best to keep the secret to avoid problems.

“We have thirty minutes till midnight.” Bernardo said from his perch against the fireplace. 

“We begin exactly at midnight.” I said as I finished the last of the words. “Get me the bowl.” I said as I gathered the salt, a vial fay blood, cannabis, a drug called X that is only found in depths of Kazakhstan, a small piece of skin from the last one to cast this spell (which happened to be king tut), fresh rosemary, a vial of holy water (prayed over by the pope and a hundred priest), a knife believed to be owned by Abraham of the bible, the blood of a freshly sacrifice lamb, and (last but certainly not the least) the dragons claw. Everything had to be of the best quality for this spell, including the sanctified paint brush from an African vodun priest.

With bowl in hand I put it near the other supplies before standing and calling the guys over. “Be careful of the lines on the floor, don’t smudge a thing. I want Ted to sit in the North circle, Otto in the West, Bernardo in the South and Brian in the East.” I said while pointing to the appointed circles. I quickly grabbed the four pure white candles that I had Bernardo get while he was out. Carefully handed them to the boys. “Hold them at the center of your chest, one hand under the candle the other hugging it to you, the back of you right hand should face me.” I said demonstrating the hold with an imaginary candle. They all switched their hold to match mine. “They light on fire on their own so hold it a comfortable distance from you.” I continued as I began to carefully mix and match the ingredients into the bowl. “Keep quite once I start. Don’t break the circle. Don’t drop or break anything. Don’t talk to each other. Don’t let your phone or radio make a sound.” I heard some rustling as everyone either turned off or silenced their phones. I hadn’t turned mine on since I landed so I wasn’t worried about it. “Don’t us magic of any sort as I do mine. Take off all jackets and put them in one of the rooms down the hall, shoes too.”

“Why?” The unknown man asked. 

“If you decide to walk anywhere while I do this, it’s better if you are barefoot, less noise. Jackets, especially those windbreakers the Feds are wearing are loud. Also, just in case leave all of your electronics in the same room. The furthest room from here would be best.” With the various liquids, the salt, the drugs, and the skin in the bowl I began to mix it all with the dragon’s claw. A faint golden mist began to rise from the bowl. “In ten minutes I will begin the ceremony in earnest. You all have that time to use the bathroom, get a drink of water, or get a snack. A minute before I begin I want all of you to pick a position and to stay in it for the rest of the ceremony. I would also ask that some of you check to make sure that all the windows and doors though out the house are closed and locked.” There were quick steps and rustling as they all moved to do exactly what I said. The golden mist was coming out more steadily now, spreading out until it hit the barrier of my circle. I was sitting cross legged with the bowl in my lap, slowly falling more and more into the spell. It starting to inhabit my being. I could feel time it’s self all around me, so I knew exactly when it was one minute to midnight. “Pick a position and stay in it… It’s time.”

Once I was sure that they were settled I began speaking the introductory words of the spell in the old language. With my words the circle I was in allowed the mist to follow the lines connecting the circles until they all began bold golden line. Once all the lines were filled in the mist slowly began to fill the other circles. I finished the introduction right at the stroke of midnight, I felt the five of us become one heartbeat. I turned to Edward, "With pure trust and companionship I ask for the North Spirit of purity to hear me." There was a blue type of electricity that came from my circle, down the line to Edwards. It spiraled up his body, down his arms to his candle lighting it. Edward’s eyes turned golden as a silver tinged shadow stood behind him. I turned to Olaf, “With pure intent and partnership I ask for the West Spirit of blood to hear me.” The same electricity moved to Olaf, following the same pattern as Edwards. His eyes glowed gold and the shadow behind him was tinged red. I turned to Bernardo, “With pure understanding and relationship I ask for the South Spirit of intimacy to hear me.” It happened again the exact same way leaving Bernardo with golden eyes and a purple tinged shadow behind him. Last, but not least, I turned to Brian. “With pure individuality and interrelationship I ask for the East Spirit of time to hear me.” Once more the electricity struck, lighting the candle. Brian’s eyes turned golden and the shadow appeared behind him tinged golden. “Spirits that direct the earth I ask for an audience with the All-powerful.” 

I could feel the whispers of the spirits as the conversed with each other. I just sat patiently waiting for their decision. Usually if you ask for an audience they would aid you, but I can’t be sure of that, so under my calm exterior I was very nervous. Finally they came to a decision. I couldn’t understand their words but that didn’t matter, I understood the meaning. They would test me for intent first before deciding whether they would bring me to the boss of all-that-is. I gave a silent accent to their inquiry, knowing that they would do nothing that I didn’t agree to. I felt the energy of each one enter me, lifting me off the floor and floating me in the air as the sorted through each memory and feeling I have ever had, but more importantly measuring my hearts intent. 

Finding me acceptable they transplanted my spirit to the dimension of the Almighty. Here there were no words needed, no physical form, and no sense of time. It was a reality where things weren’t and was all at once. It was a place of ever changing stasis. There was no exchange with me and the almighty, there wasn’t even a physical form. It was everything, in everything, including me. It knew what I wanted and It would consider it. It would give me a response with my next ritual. For now It wanted to read my soul to its depths without interruption, although there was nothing that could really interrupt It. More than anything It was showing me what I was talking to, who I was asking a request from. It wanted me to know that everything came with a price to keep the balance. It wanted me to know that the next time we met, I must be ready to sacrifice to gain. It was the law of the universe, but we should know that already now shouldn’t we. It was Newton that said energy cannot be created nor destroyed. I take this to mean everything is connected and another form of the same thing, nothing is really different or disconnected. That everything had an equal and opposite reaction. I take this to be the rule of Karma, you put out the bad energy it will return to you, you put out good, positive, energy it will also return to you. 

I felt the energy…I guess you could describe it as a nod. Nothing about this can really be described in human terms but I have no other terms to use. 

There was no need to voice my concerns about what was going on and of what I needed. It knew all and could do all. It would meet me tomorrow at the same time after the ceremony. Technically it could just give me what I desired but as I mentioned before, I must put in the effort required to balance out the gift I ask for. This means magic expenditure, loss of time, connections and life force from others, and so much more. When it realized that I understood it sent me away, back to my body. 

I don’t remember anything other than blackness. Then it felt like I was dreaming, but I wasn’t myself. It took a moment for me to realize that I was living the memories of the boys. The dreams came in the order that I called the spirits: first Edward, than Olaf, Bernardo, and finally Brian. I lived each life as if they were my own, seeing their reasoning as if I was the one thinking. Feeling their pain as if I was the one hurt. It went on and on, living each life over and over until finally my mind went black. 

It felt like I had been asleep a while. A long while. This was more evident from the achiness that I felt from being on the couch. I slowly opened my eyes to find the living room ceiling above me. I could hear music playing low as everyone quietly muttered to each other and walked around.

I lay there listening to the radio. It was either an oldies station or they were having a serious throw back. They played The Temptations, The Carpenters, and now Conway Twitty. It was one of the classics, ‘I Still See the Want to in Your Eyes’. Tired but needing to wake myself up, I sang along.

I see the sparkling little diamond on your hand  
It's plain to see that you've already got a man  
I can tell you're not about to fall for any of my lines  
I see the want to in your eyes

I heard some of the people come into the room realizing that I was awake. The first to clear the couch was the unknown guy. He looked curious as if he was studying another species. I ignored him, I needed to wake up and singing always did a good job of it.

Deep in your smile there's a quiet, soft desire  
Like the ember of a once raging fire  
You know I could light that fire again  
You know it isn't wise  
I see the want to in your eyes

I felt Edward, Bernardo, Olaf, and Brian enter the room. We were still connected from the magic preformed a few hours ago. I honestly had no idea if the effect would wear off or if we’d be stuck so connected. For some reason this did not bother me in the least. They must not have felt so upset with the course of events either since they all started to sing along under their breath. 

How strong is a band of gold  
Is it strong enough to hold  
When a love has grown cold  
And a woman wants a love, sweet and warm

It almost sounded like they couldn’t help but join me. I felt like Olaf joining into anything other than a slaughter voluntarily should have put me on my guard but I was just too relaxed to care. 

How many women just like you have silent schemes  
How many men like me do they sleep with in their dreams  
You can stay or you can go and although I sympathize  
I still see the want to in your eyes  
I see the want to in your eyes

Older songs are so short and simple, but they really get to the heart of the matter don’t they?

Now more awake I sat up, just as the music switched to Dolly Parton’s 9 to 5. Very apropos.

“What’s up with the five of you?” Karlton asked looking between us as she discreetly sniffed the air. “You all smell like Anita.”

“I told you the magic would allow us to see the other person on a spiritual level. This formed a connection. Whether it is lasting or not, I do not know.” I looked to the guys, and they looked back, completely calm. “At the very least it will continue until the completion of the spell.” I shrugged, “I make no guarantees.”

Edward said nothing, just raised an ‘I know what I signed up for’ brow. Olaf gave a nod, I think with us so closely connected he had all the answers he needed for the moment and it seemed to instill a measure of peace within him. Ironic that the thing to bring him to balance was the thing that scared him most, being connected to me. Brian and Bernardo just shared a glance before turning back to me and shrugging in sync. Not a word was said between us but it was more communication given than a ten minute conversation could have ever accomplished.

I looked at the floor and the broken circles. In a few hours we were to start again. I felt like I should be afraid. I looked back at the men and they looked at me. Afraid or not, we had work to do.


	3. ...And You Thought It Couldn't Get Darker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I'll try to be more regular with my updates...

Chapter 3

 

I got up, shuffling to the bathroom. My bladder is really taking a beating this trip. I had to go so bad that I had to stifle a moan of happiness as I let go. I was washing my hands and froze.  
Wait a minute…

I quickly dried off my hands and speed walked back into the living room where everyone was now located and staring at me. I looked right at the unknown man. “What are you?”

The room’s eyes turned to him in question. 

“I do not know what you mean. I work with Ted and occasionally Brain and his-”

“No, you don’t and you how I know that?” I said slowly walking towards him. “I know…because I have lived each and every one of their lives, from start till now.” I stopped a foot from him. “And I don’t know you. So, who, and what, are you?” Now that I was looking and not distracted I could feel his magic tightly coiled around himself. He was powerful. He was old…as in old.

He looked annoyed, although I don’t think it was for me. “I thought my glamour would work longer.” Suddenly he turned from an athletic looking older man to a, dear I say, beautiful 6’2, onyx skinned fey. Before I knew it he took a knee and was bowing to me. “My name is Darkness. I was sent here by the princess of the Unseelie; Princess Meredith NicEssus. The goddess had sent her a dream to come to New York and to contact the worker of death.” His head picked up and his amazing three ring eyes met mine. “We believe that it is you.”

The others had jumped and reached for their weapons when he turned to his natural form, stopping when I held up a hand. Oddly Edward, Bernardo, Olaf, and Brian hadn’t moved. They didn’t seem to be surprised by this turn of events. I think the five of us need to have a conversation…later of course. First, this. 

“Why sneak in? Why not just approach me? What do you want?”

“We are unsure at the moment. The goddess only told us to find you and gain contact.”

“Why not just approach me?”

“You seemed to be otherwise engaged. I did not wish to disrupt.” He said crossing his left arm across his chest like the knights of old. 

I wonder how old he is…

“Well, I’d be happy to talk to the princess after I am done here, but it’s going to be a few days.”

“I understand. I heard what you told the others and have passed it along to my people.”

I just gave a nod, that he didn’t see but I had a feeling he knew I gave anyway. “You can stand you know. I figure you’re here for something important, so you can chill here if you want until this is all said and done.” 

He moved as if his body was water, so graceful. I would have to look up the princess to see what type of person I would be dealing with. It’s always good to be prepared. All I knew about the princess was that she grew up in the human world and was thought lost to the fey until she reappeared one day. She seemed to have a good repertoire with the police in LA but that does not say much about her character. I have met many who have good relationships with the police and were not the best of people. 

I looked over the male in front of me. He seemed to be amicable enough. If the princess is as agreeable as her…messenger? No that doesn’t sound right. Guard? Better I think. He has a very volatile aroura around him, but also a strong sense of being disciplined. This man was a warrior if nothing else. Anyway, if the princess is as agreeable as her guard, then I think we could work rather well together. 

I moved over to the boys and began explaining the cleanup and redrawing of the circles and the coming ritual. “This part of the ritual requires a pure sacrifice of blood. This is where the knife comes in.”

“Wait…” Agent O’Malley said sounding a little confused, “Are we just going to ignore this guy?”

“Yup…” I said getting the chalk as the boys commenced cleaning the floor. Darkness was just standing in the corner watching as he did before. He was no immediate threat and so wasn’t top priority. “Once this is done and the threat is gone I will worry about him and his agenda.”

O’Malley must have realized that it was the practical thing to do and so I watched him shrug it off as he shook his head and went to gather the rest of the tools. I looked at the time. It was 10:00 pm. Just enough time to shower, eat, redraw everything, and reset the spell. I wonder how long the spell took before and how long I slept. I thought about asking but I didn’t feel like it. 

As I waited for the boys to finish mopping the floor and for it to dry, I took a quick ten-minute shower. It was a little longer than usual, but I wanted to take in the heat of the water a little. I wasn’t sure what the sacrifice would be, but I knew it had to be significant for this type of magic. I just hope I could live with the consequence of calling this power. I just don’t know what I am going to lose.

Shaking off my dower thoughts, knowing that there was nothing to be done about it, I dried off and redressed in my customary black underwear, shoes, socks and pants. The only way I add color to my outfit is my shirt, which was a dark burnt orange today. It was one of my favorite colors, and surprisingly it looked okay on me. I rearmed and went to check on the progress. The floor was still a little damp, so I went into the kitchen for some food. Edward was already making some sandwiches with Bernardo and Brian. It looked a little like factory line, very efficient. Before long there were three plates on the table overflowing with sandwiches. One plate was plain, another had mayo, and the other mustard. As I sat down with my mayo sandwich Olaf cleared his throat. 

“Does this magic not disturb the others?”

I frowned for a moment wondering what he was talking about until it clicked. Oh… the boys… odd, I completely forgot about them. With the almighty, the evil magic, and my family’s resurgence into my life I completely forgot about them. I thought about it, feeling out the magic used, and I realized that it was something else. The boys weren’t going to feel this energy, they weren’t meant to. This was holy magic that only those deemed worthy can feel and that threw me for a loop. Olaf, the serial killer rapist, has been deemed worthy by, essentially, God. Olaf was pure. This shouldn’t have shocked me so much other than the fact that I too was deemed pure after all the sins I have committed. Actually, now that I think about it, before this I would have called the five of us the dirtiest people in this room, except maybe Darkness. I don’t know him, and he has lived too long not to have a long record of sins.

“This isn’t meant for them.”

“Meant for who?” Chief Lewis asked.

I just shrugged and ate my food. I owed him no answers. I looked around the table to find that only the five of us were sitting. Karlton and the other offices were either standing or sitting in another room to have some space. After a time when they realized that I wasn’t going to answer their question the last of the officers left the room. All that was left was Darkness and the guys. I needed to talk to them anyway and I had a feeling that this was the most privacy that I was going to get.

“How’re you guys feeling?”

“I know more than I ever needed to know about any of you.” Brain said, his voice indifferent. More of stating a fact than anything. I couldn’t even begin to feel upset with his words there was no infliction at all.

“I feel more comfortable with you guys around than I ever have around anyone.” Bernardo threw in, looking relax. 

“My desire for my…past time activities no longer call me so strongly.” Olaf didn’t need to say what those activities were, we knew all too well. 

I smiled big, “That’s good… Although it doesn’t sound like it, this type of magic, even though it cost a lot to use, is healing in its own way. It’s saving magic…”

“When will you know if it’s permanent or not?” Edward asked completely ignoring my question.

“The feeling of healing is only as permanent as you allow it to be. It’s like any wound. It can heal and be better but if you reinjure yourself than you’ll need healing once more.” I sighed, “The magic itself connecting us…only time will tell if that will fade. It really depends on what the sacrifice is; it could feed the magic making it stronger or drain it to nothing.” 

“You don’t know what the sacrifice is?” Bernardo asked right before making a self-depreciating huff. “Why am I asking? I have every memory of your life and I know for damn sure you don’t know what it is. Which reminds me, what the hell was that?”

“I said we may share memories.”

“Yes, share memories, not live each other’s entire life over and over.” Brian threw in. I could tell they weren’t really pissed at me. I don’t think we can be mad at each other right now. Odd, but oddly okay.

I shrugged, “I don’t make the rules.”

“You are using the magic of old. I have not seen such in many millennia.” We all turned to look at the fey studying us…me. Studying me. “How do you know the language, writing and infliction when it is older than me and even the fey do not know?”

I just shrugged, making it clear that I wasn’t talking. It was a secret to take to the grave and even though the boys know, they also know its importance and I know that they won’t speak.

“This may be why the Goddess has led us to you. Many old magic’s are coming back and the only thing to stop it is older, stronger magic.” He must have seen the question on my lips as he shook his head before I could even ask. “No, when this is over, and we have privacy, we can discuss why I am here.”

I studied him for a moment and accepted that. It was for the best anyway. 

“You have given much to protect us.” Olaf’s deep voice drew my attention as his piercing, but now more manageable, eyes stared at me. “Your family asks a great deal of you.”

I just nodded. They all knew about my family and what being formally initiated back into it meant for me. I have a feeling that even if this magic falters, they will all stay close to ensure that I am okay. This connection between us goes soul deep and even without the magic holding it so strongly we will never be without each other. I don’t know what this means in the long run, but however this manifests, the boys just have to take it. I thought the marks made us as close as beings could be, but this was a real connection. This was different. This was us… a group of misfit toys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter to make up for the delay...

Chapter 4

We finished off the rest of our food in silence. Darkness hadn’t eaten but then again, I have no idea whether he ate human food or if the fey lived off something else. Be time we were done the floor was dry and we had an hour and twenty minutes to set everything up and get started. I didn’t show it, but I was rather worried about the price that I must pay. It was going to be large and I was unsure that I was going to survive it, or if I would even want to.

Everyone cleared out the room again as I took the chalk and began to redraw the circle and the spell forms. Each night the written words of the spell was different than the last, as the magic slightly differs each time. I had just finished the writing when Edward and Olaf carefully stepped forward, one handing me the brush and the blood and the other handing me the knife of Abraham. I used the knife to cut my arm to add my blood to that of the fey. I muttered the words as I used the brush, dipped in the blood, to repaint my circle with the blood of both the fey and myself. I looked to find Bernardo and Brian already taking their places in the circle telling the others to put their shoes, jackets, phones, and watches (I forgot they have alarms too) into the other room. With Olaf and Edward in their place, everyone holding a fresh white candle, I felt the magic of last night click into place once more. The boys must have felt it too as they all gave a little shiver simultaneously. 

It was time. 

The gold mist began of its own accord filling the circle and the boys. Once more the spirits, or whatever they were, shadowed the boys and their eyes turned gold. I had no more time to have mini freak outs about what I was going to have to sacrifice to get the magic that I need to save everyone. I spoke the words of sacrifice as I slowly made a long slit down both my forearms, right below my clavicle across my chest, and along my womb. The cuts were all shallow, but it still fracking hurt. 

I outlined my circle once more with my blood. The moment I finished retracing the circle I felt the All-Powerful take over. I began to float into the middle of the circle as my eyes rolled back in my head. Once more I was in that…place, non-place. There was no real description of where I was. I guess the closest that I could get was limbo, but that didn’t sound right either. 

I felt him go through me plucking every string of energy connected to me and search through my life. It knew what it wanted from me, but It was giving me an idea of what It wanted. It took me a moment before it clicked. It wanted to take everything that wasn’t me away. It wanted to clean me to the purest point of my life. Which will mean no lycanthrope, no ardeur, no marks, just me and my necromancy and necromancy connected powers. Oddly enough I hadn’t taken powers from Obsidian Butterfly, the Father of Day, or even the Mother of All Darkness. Instead my necromancy was duplicating it, this versatility allowed me to overcome my opponents. I thought that all this magic I had been ingesting was affecting me, but I wasn’t taking anything at all, instead I was just copying it. The closer it related to my necromancy the more I could keep it, use it. With this cleansing of my systems I would still be able to control the tigers, breaking and making marks, and Obsidian Butterflying someone. 

It’s actually interesting how much of the power boosts that we were feeling was because of me, not Jean-Claude. It’s why he never knew what was going on, I was more likely to know than him which was fascinating.  
The All Mighty wanted to bring me so far back that I would be a literal born again virgin. Freaking amazing. 

Since the boys would be okay, although weaker, I gave the okay. This world was more important than my relationships. I could figure out what to do about that later. If anything, I was relieved rather than devastated. Nobody realizes how hard it is to balance people, so they feel good or better about themselves. How difficult it is to help someone work through their inner demons and to improve. It’s a constant fight that takes so much out of you on a constant basis. I might be losing a lot, but I was gaining myself back in the process. It was worth it. 

The power knew the exact moment I gave my accent and began detaching me from the others. It was the single most painful experience of my life. The almighty could have made it pain free, but the pain was part of the price to receive the magic necessary to combat this ancient evil. People tend to forget that God, the almighty, Jehovah, whatever you want to call him, is always fair. He gives but he expects the equal and opposite back. The Power helps those who give to him and sacrifice for him, not for themselves. No one likes to help someone that doesn’t want to help them in return, why should the creator. Saying you should just help me because you made me, is like a child telling their parent that they never have to help them because the parent chose to have them. 

I don’t know how long the pain lasted, but I know that it was in my bones before we were half way done. I fully expected to not be able to move when this was done, which sucked because we have to do this ritual once more and then go to defeat whatever is calling this power in the first place.

After what felt like forever, the pain stopped being stabbing and turned to a dull ache. The kind of ache that you feel after to burn yourself on the stove, except all over your entire body. It was terrible. I felt myself returning to myself and as I did the guys all felt what had happened and what I just went through as we once more filtered through each other’s memories. I knew that they were going to feel some of my pain when we woke, but there was nothing I could do about it. Finally, after what seemed like forever I once again passed out. 

I must have slept longer than before because this time I woke to someone shaking me as they called my name. “Come on Anita we need you to wake up now.” Edward sounded a little worried and I didn’t like that. I pushed myself to the surface. As I got closer to waking the more pain I felt, but I didn’t stop. I knew that if I stopped to register the pain it would be that much harder to start again, so I pushed. 

“What if she doesn’t wake in time?” I couldn’t place which officer that was but just that it was a New Yorker. 

“Then we all die.” Olaf’s deep bass hit my ears like a sludge hammer. The rumble was too much at the moment and I must have made a pained sound or expression or both since I heard Edward shush them. “She’s in more pain than you can imagine right now and being loud isn’t helping. Either shut it or get out.” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper but I felt it. It was less that Olaf’s and more manageable but it still freaking hurt.

I finally pushed the last of the blackness away and reached the way to bright surface. As I fought my aching eyes to open, I saw the lights dim dramatically. “Is that better Anita?” 

“Yeah…” my reply didn’t even count as a whisper it was so low, but I knew that Edward heard me. One thing that I learned from Edwards memories was that he had freaking amazing hearing, almost super human. Scratch that, it was super human. It’s one of the things that kept him alive this long. 

“We only have two hours before the ritual, I know you hurt and that you can barely move, but I need you to finish this thing with us. You’re the only one that can do it.” His voice was super gentle, and I knew only the lycanthropes could possibly hear him, and maybe Darkness, I really don’t know about that guy. 

“I… can do it…just need…a few…minutes.”

I could feel him shift, but my eyes were still watering and struggling with the light, so I couldn’t see what he was doing, but from the sound of departing feet I figured he signaled to the others to get out. 

It took me longer than I’d like to admit to get my eyes fully opened and functioning. When I could finally see I found only the guys and Darkness sitting in the room, all of them waiting patiently. With my eyes opened Edward silently offered to help me sit up. I loathed and appreciated the help. It was appreciated because I knew I wouldn’t be able to get up on my own. I loathed it because it was going to hurt like a bitch.

I slowly reached up to take his hand, feeling the pain all throughout and knowing that it was about to get worse. Edward put a hand on my back gently, and I had to bite back a scream, but small whimpering noises still escaped. I felt Edward try to be gentler and the others stiffen at the noise. 

“Is there anything we could get her to lessen the pain?” Bernardo words were barely a whisper.

“Why is she in so much pain?” Brian asked just as quietly.

“Last night was the sacrifice, some take more out of you than others. You know this…” Olaf rumbled quietly. It still freaking hurt, but significantly less than before. 

“We need to finish this spell but I’m sure you need to eat and use the bathroom before we do anything.” Edward began taking control of the room. “Bernardo, get her something to eat. Brain and Olaf, you have all her memories like the rest of us, so you know the spell forms that she needs. Move the furniture and mop the floor, then re-do all the circles and spells. I’ll take Anita to the bathroom and get her some food. Bernardo there’s some pain pills in the kitchen, it might not do much, but something is better than nothing. We only have an hour and forty minutes. Let’s get this done.”

With orders given, I felt the men go into soldier mode and quickly obey. No one questioned their role or complained. Good men. 

“Do you want me to carry you into the bathroom, or do you want to try to walk?” I heard the boy’s beginning to move about the room, carrying and gently placing down the furniture as to avoid making more noise than absolutely necessary. They were the best.

“Carry please…” I crocked out. Geez, even my throat hurt like someone chocked me, punched me in it, and then made me inhale an ungodly amount of smoke. 

Edward slowly got into position, his arms under my knees and behind my back under my arms. He paused to give me a moment to brace before quickly lifting me and walking to the bathroom. I swear that I blacked out because I don’t remember entering the bathroom or Edward helping me out of my cloths and setting me on the toilet. It took a moment but once I comprehend something other than pain I saw Edward leaning on the sink waiting for me to focus. Once he saw I was cognizant once more he turned on the water and turned his back.

I relieved myself and even that fracking hurt. I know I should have been embarrassed but he lived every part of my life as I did his. To him, it’s as if he was using the bathroom, that’s how much he cared. So, no, I wasn’t embarrassed that he saw my stuff and could hear me pee. I was just happy that I was getting it out and at least that muscle could relax a little even if the rest of me hurt like nothing I’d ever felt before. 

“Done…” I rasped. I had managed to wipe, although halfway through I was tempted just to have Edward do it for me, but I had already started, and I wasn’t one to give up. He helped me to pull up my pants and once more lifted me into his arms, stopping to let me wash my hands before bringing me back into the living room. It was once more filled with the officers standing against the wall as Olaf moved the last of the furniture and Brian mopped the floor. Bernardo came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and two little white pills.

“It’s only Ibuprofen but anything is stronger might put you right back to sleep and we need you functioning.” Bernardo said as he carefully put the pills into my mouth and slowly gave me water to wash it down. It wasn’t till the water touched my lips that I knew how truly thirsty I was. I must have made a face or something since he continued to slowly let me drink even after I had swallowed the pills. When the glass was empty he returned to the kitchen. Edward gently placed me on the couch against the wall. He didn’t let me lay down, instead he sat me up. 

“It’ll hurt less getting up from here than if you’re lying down.”

I made a noncommittal sound of agreement and just focused on pushing the pain down. 

“Foods almost done. I made a broth, I figured she wouldn’t want to chew.” Bernardo said to no one in particular. 

“Floor’s mopped, we can start drawing it out in a few minutes after this dry’s.” Brian said as he quietly put the mop and mop bucket back to where ever they came from.

“How is she…” Olaf asked managing to keep the deep rumble from his voice. 

“In a lot of pain still.” Someone shifted, and the rustle of the rain jacket felt like a nail in my ear. Edward caught the wince, and/or noise that I must’ve made. “Everyone dump you jackets, phones, and other noisy shit in the other room, shoes too.” 

Someone snorted, “It’s not time yet, why-”

I felt the boys tense the moment he began to question Edward. Surprisingly it wasn’t one of the boys that cut him off but Darkness. “It’s causing her pain and unless you want the world to be destroyed, I’d hold my tongue and do what the man says. Otherwise I am sure they’d be more than happy to make you and I wouldn’t mind helping.” His voice went deep and threatening, which was interesting since he was speaking as quietly as the boys had. He had some nice range.  
There were no arguments after that. In fact, I heard the other officers chastising him quietly as they walked away.  
“Idiot...”  
“Get your head out of your ass…”  
“I can barely sense magic and even I can feel the evil in the air…”  
“God damn moron.”  
I couldn’t tell who was talking and didn’t care as they did it quietly. Finally, the voices faded down the hall as the slowly and softly walked to the other end of the house.  
“I wish to hurt them…” Olaf muttered, trying to control the tone of his voice for me.  
“I know big guy, me too.” Bernardo said as he shuffled into the room. He was sliding his feet and walking slowly so I assumed that he was carrying the soup and trying not to spill it on the freshly mopped floor. He gently placed the items in his hands on the couch next to me as I heard him and Edward switch places. Listened to the gentle footsteps of Edward walking away and knew that he was going to have a very firm but quiet conversation with the others.  
“I’ll get some towels to dry the floor faster…” Brian grumbled as he followed Edwards retreating steps. He was going to back Edward in their little talk. He might really get a towel to dry the floor faster, but it is not the reason he went down that hall.  
“Okay Anita, I kept it from getting too hot to make this a little easier for you.” I heard him dip the spoon into the soup. “Open.”  
It took a moment, but I did as he asked. It might have felt like every muscle was ripping it’s self apart, but I did it.  
It took some time for me to finish the broth and it hurt more than you could imagine doing so, but the moment I finished I felt a little better. Having used the bathroom, drank water, took Ibuprofen, and had some soup, the pain was slightly more bearable. I was even able to open my eyes halfway through the feeding.  
The moment I was done Olaf was kneeling in front of me, his hands hovering over my body as if he was looking for a wound.  
“The only… thing that will… help… is finishing… the spell.”  
I watched his lion rise to the surface, making his eyes amber until he gained control once more and they returned back to normal. “I do not like this.”  
“I know… but there is… nothing you can do…”  
He growled quietly, trying to stop himself so he wouldn’t hurt me.  
He didn’t get a chance to speak before the others came back.  
Well…that was faster than I thought a good scolding would take. Then again, we are on a time crunch and every minute does count. Then again, my timing was off and it could have been longer than I thought it was. Whatever it is, we we’re ready to start the last ritual and I was reluctant but determined to get this done.  
“Brian, Otto, Bernardo I want the three of you to draw the circles and spell forms, you have ten minutes, be careful of each other.” He turned to me, “I’m going to sit you in the middle of the circle once their done, so you can get used to the feel of it before we have to start.” I made a small noise of agreement in the back of my throat. “As for the rest of you, the situation is the same as before.”  
With that everyone got moving. I could tell that they all tried to be quiet and considerate of my hypersensitivity, but it still hurt like a mother. I knew the moment it was time for Edward to move me as the room fell into an unnatural silence.  
“Ready?” He asked quietly. But he didn’t wait for an answer which was best, as I wouldn’t have been able to answer without an immense amount of pain anyway. It felt like someone was pulling me apart as he picked me up and carried me over to the circle. He gently put me on the floor. I knew he had an internal struggle wishing he could put down a pillow or two for me, but a pillow could likely disrupt the spell and that was unacceptable.  
I laid in the middle of the circle just relearning how to breath once more. It took time but I didn’t have a lot of it so I pushed through the feeling of wanting to pass out to recover. I knew the moment it hit midnight as the magic was like electricity in the air. I began to speak the words of the spell even without the consciousness of doing so. It was like the magic was pulling the words from me even though every word felt like my throat was being ripped out. I couldn’t stop speaking even as I felt the blood beginning to pool in my throat. The words continued to pour out and even though I was in more pain than I ever had been before, but I was thankful. I wasn’t sure if this pain would be worth it for the rest of the world, but even having my freedom back, being myself and even being connected to people who accepted me for me was worth this pain. To find out that I was good, and that the almighty did care about me and thought that I was doing the right thing was worth this pain. I finally had a real home and people who loved me and that was worth it.  
At that moment, I felt the boys in my mind, knowing that I appreciated them and would do anything for them because they’d do anything for me. I knew right then that this magic was binding and everlasting. This was a connection made by God for a reason, and no one could break it but him. It felt amazing even with the pain.  
As the last words left my mouth I felt the almighty answer, filling me with the magic I needed to defeat the evil in the air. It was immense and without the Almighty protecting me from it I would have died instantly from the shear amount of it. Even with the help, I was just too small of a vessel, the power fractured into the guys and still it was barely enough. I was the only one that could use it, but the boys had to hold a portion of it. We had a time limit to use this magic before it killed us, but luckily, we were in a rush to stop this thing from waking and so using it sooner rather than later was not a hindrance but just what the doctor ordered.  
This time I was awake for the energy transference and was able to see the energy enter the boys. Despite the blinding light that it was creating I could clearly see the others staring in shock, well…except for darkness. He looked like his theory was just verified.  
I don’t know how long it lasted but as the magic filled me I felt the pain slowly receding. Right before the magic faded completely there was an image and a name whispered into my mind. It was a small town in the mountains with a girl standing there, blood pouring from her nose and ears. It looked like she was calling for help but couldn’t get the words out. Alexis Delaney. She needed my help.  
Once more the boys and I shared memories. I knew that they all experienced the last part of the magic as well as the painful parts. They saw the girl and her name as well as understood the Almighties intent on giving it. Once we could, we had to go help her. I knew they really didn’t care about her, but they also knew that God wouldn’t send us on a mission without a damn good reason.  
This time when I woke it was still dark and I knew it was only a few hours later. We needed to get moving.  
The guys were already armed and had laid out my weapons for me. The others were prepared as well, most likely at the behest of the boys. I didn’t see Darkness’s weapons, but I knew that they were there.  
“We head to the original site where the first disappeared.” I said as I finished arming and put on my shoes. Apparently as I was sleeping the boys made sure that I had my socks and holsters on. Bernardo even did my hair into a pony tail and braided it.  
We were up and out of the door in less than ten minutes from the time that I woke. With every step I felt power radiating in my being. It was amazing, and I knew it would be more than enough to put the entity back to sleep. It would also be enough to use to transport me and the boys to that small town to help that girl before I had to go to my family. Alexis…I wonder…  
“The site is over on the left.”  
I didn’t know who said it and I didn’t care. I didn’t need the narration, I could feel the energy from miles away. It was an evil that was saturating the land. I could see it filling the earth with its poison, ready to expand at the slightest advantage. People might deserve the evil that fills them, but the land itself does not.  
Once the car was parked I was out and headed to the start point. I heard the screech of tires, knowing that the other cars had to stop hastily as the guys got out to catch up to me. Just as I reached the origin point the boys caught up, naturally going to the ready positions for the magic inside of us to be activated. There were no words needed, the magic had a purpose and it knew when it was time to activate and where to go. The magic began to move, making us shine bright as it left us and battled the evil in the land.  
The moment the light came forth, the evil began to scream, it was fighting. ‘Unfair’, was being repeated over and over. They were saying that it was unfair that they couldn’t come up. That they were summoned, invited, by the evil in the world. That it was their time to rule. That many deserve their punishment. It was their time. Over and over they called foul, and in my heart of hearts I knew their claim was not wrong. We had been summoning them for a while and in all honesty the world did need punishment at some point, but the Almighty is the one who makes these decision of when such will happen, and he had decided that it wasn’t quite time. Well…either that, or he was going to do it another way. I could easily just be delaying the inevitable, but it wasn’t my job to know that. I was to stop the evil in this particular land for the time being. I was then to go to that girl in, where ever that was, and help her however I can. In between all of that I still have to hold true to my promise to my family to spend the week and to be re-initiated into the family. It was going to be an interesting next few days, that’s for sure. Oh! Almost forgot that the Fey princess is also incorporated into this somehow. That’s not mentioning how the guys and I are going to navigate our personal lives now being connected forever and all. That also bring up the fact that I still have to talk to the guys and explain what happened to the marks and how they would never be reinstated. Not to mention whatever Edward is going to tell Donna and the kids and the others to the people close to them.  
I pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the, very literal, battle of good and evil happening around me. It was fascinating to say the least. You would think that it was a war when it was more of a conversation. The unspoken words of the magic were overpowering the unspoken words of the evil in the land. It almost sounded like a lullaby if you listened closely enough. It took time for the energy to finally reach a state of slumber, I don’t know how much time but once it was over I saw that the sun was clearly in the sky and that we had attracted a crowd. Hundreds of people were watching awestruck with phones pointed in our direction. At some point they must have called back up as police and FBI were holding them back, giving the sight plenty of room.  
“Move!” I yelled as the boys and I ran from the middle of the sight. The evil was leaving rapidly and once it was the gone the building and its inhabitants were to return. The boys knew this and didn’t need the verbal que but the police who were standing next to us did. As we ran by we grabbed them, as they weren’t responding fast enough. Once we reached the green zone the building reappeared, startling everyone. The boys and I shared a look, our day wasn’t over. We had so much more to do, namely saving a girl named Alexis…I guess.


	5. Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime you just can't win... at least not the way you want to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on chapter 6 and hope to keep my flow going...

Chapter 5

There was just enough magic to transport us to our destination, I still don’t know where that girl is geographically but then again, I don’t need to. God knows where she is, and he gave us the doorway to get there. That was enough.

The reporters were trying to get our attention, but we ignored them and the rest of the noise. I didn’t need to check to know that everything was back to the way it was before. That all the people in the building were safe and sound. Nope, I knew they were just like the boys did. Instead we focused on opening the doorway, it didn’t take long to do as the magic was already being guided.  
It started as a spark in the air, almost like tinker bell was flying in a circle that was slowly expanding. As it grew the noise slowly faded as people took notice and began to watch in fear and awe. Once it was big and wide enough for us all to walk through comfortably, as one we took that step. One moment we were in a muggy, warm NY night surrounded by hundreds of people, the next we were alone in a cemetery, about 20 degrees lower, in another form of chaos. 

There were spirits everywhere, all focused on one small teenager who was bleeding from the ears and nose as she slowly collapsed to the ground. I saw five guys on the outer limits of the circle reaching for her, but unable to move further. I turned back to the girl, her shields were holding, for now, but they were for shit. She definitely has potential, but no training that I can see. 

The boys moved closer to me just as I let down my shields. My powers shown so bright in the other realm that the spirits paused, temporarily blinded before turning to me as one. It was odd that they had so much energy, I knew even the boys without powers could see them and that shouldn’t happen, definitely not at this level. The spirits began to rush towards me, trying to overpower me. I don’t know what they thought would happen once they did but whatever, it wasn’t going to happen. I trapped each one into their own protective circle, cutting off their outward energy so the poor girl could breathe. 

I gave her a quick glance to determine that she was fine. Once the spirits were distracted with me and the circle of power containing them, the barrier keeping the five boys out broke and they all were around the girl in an instant. Cleaning her and giving her…medicine? I don’t know what that was, but the girl looked better afterward. Not by much though. There had been so much energy thrown at her that I think she might go deaf if I don’t help her, and that wouldn’t do. 

I ignored the spirits now that they were contained and walked with the guys over to the group. The kids were staring at us, as they threw quick glances at the now entrapped souls.

“Who are you?” The smallest one with the glasses asked.

“I had a vision that she would need me. So, I came to save her.” I turned to the girl, “Alexis Delaney…I don’t know why you’re so important, but it’s not my job to question.” I knelt by her and the biggest of them that was holding her growled and pulled her closer to himself. 

“Don’t touch her…” The blond football player looking one said.

“If I don’t heal her, she’s going to lose her hearing at the very least.”

“How’re you holding them like that?” I looked to the blue hair kid who was currently pulling his hair clearly stressed. “Are you a necromancer like Lexie?”

“Ah, yes, I forgot introductions.” I looked to Brian and pointed. “That’s Brian Nolan, Irelands Preternatural Division Unit leader and Captain in the United States Army. That’s Bernardo Spotted-Horse Preternatural US Marshal, bounty hunter, retired army. Otto Jefferies, Preternatural US Marshal and retired government worker. That’s Theodor Forrester, Preternatural US Marshal, bounty hunter, and retired army.” I looked back at the boys, “And I’m Anita Blake, necromancer, known as the zombie queen or queen of the dead, dark mother, mother of day, and others. Also, a Preternatural US Marshal.” With each introduction we flashed our badges and I smiled, “I know this is very unorthodox, but I need to heal your friend now. We can finish introductions later.”

They were dead quiet as they stared at me. Finally, the big guy looked at the contained spirits, looked at me, and slowly handed her over. I wrapped my arms around her as I mumbled words of healing quietly into the night. I placed my hand over her forehead as I spoke. A bright orange light came from my hand entering her body. It visibly spread from her head to her toes, and the boys looked on in suspicious awed silence. I put her one the ground and backed away just as the last of the light faded. Her eyes snapped opened and sat up quickly. Not seeing us, she turned to her companions.

“What the fuck was that?”

I laughed, I don’t know why but that was funny to me. Maybe because she reminds me of myself. 

My laugh caused them all to jump and turn to me and the guys once more. 

“Hello Alexis, my name is Anita Blake, and if you can’t feel it, I am a necromancer.” I pointed to the spirits in their respective circles. “I am going to assume by the condition we found you in, that you don’t know jack shit about necromancy or how to protect yourself.” I looked at the spirits. “Otherwise this wouldn’t, or shouldn’t depending on your level of power, be a problem for you.” I gave her a side glance to make sure she was paying attention…they all were. “I have a very limited amount of time right now, so I have to be quick. I can’t teach you what you need to know, but I can show you that it’s possible.”

I stood and let go of the tight fist that I use to reign my powers. I hadn’t put spirits to rest for a while, but I knew what to do and that it would take no time at all, and yet it would still be too much. My father wanted me home the moment the spell was done but instead I now have to settle this situation first. I’m going to have to pay for every second that I delay. I pulled out my knife, making the kids go on alert and try to shield her from me. I ignored it. 

“With blood I release you from your shackles…” I cut across my wrist making a steady line of blood fall. “With salt I purify your way…” I poured the salt that always kept with me onto the top of my blood. All the spirits screamed simultaneously as the evil infesting their souls were ripped from them. “And with steal I bind you to the afterlife.” Doorways to the afterlife appeared before each of them, and all of them, almost in sync said heartfelt thank you’s and entered their next stage. Leaving the formless gas of evil behind. For that I called the pit. No words were needed for it to appear under the sickness and suck it in. When everything was gone, I quickly resealed my powers once more hiding from the spirit world and released the circles. 

“Holy Shit…” The long-haired boy whispered, staring at the now empty cemetery.

Before I could speak I felt the impatience of my father and family weigh down on me. It was time to go. I turned to the guys and they all were looking at me. They knew I had to go and none of them liked it. “I’ll be back soon.”

“One week…” Bernardo muttered clearly frustrated. 

I smiled “Yeah, but it’s only a week.”

“A week is a long time…”

I hugged Olaf, “I know big guy…” He held me tightly, not wanting to let go but knowing he had too. I backed away as Edward gave me a comforting shoulder squeeze. 

“We’ll deal with things here, go handle your business.” Brian added with a sharp militant nod. 

I returned it with one of my own, sighed and turned to the empty field. It was time to face the music, as they say. This time I used my own power and opened a portal to my family home. I stepped through.

Edwards POV

I hate this. 

I know she’s about to suffer, by who, and where, but there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Blue Hair.

“Where did she go?” His twin Black Hair.

“Is that how you got here?” Glasses.

“Are the spirits really gone?” Blond.

“How did she do that?” Biker.

The men said nothing waiting for me to decide how to handle this. I ignored the questions and turned to the girl, studying her. I wonder what it is about her that she was so important that Anita had to save her. Saving her took time and now she’s going to be punished on top of the reinstatement because of it. I don’t care about this girl or her problems, but Anita does, and I care about her so, I guess I have to keep her safe for Anita.

“Anita healed you, why are you still on the ground.” 

She startled and quickly stood before she realized that she was following an unspoken order. 

“Wait, what do you mean she-”

“She has something to do that can’t wait and saving you made the situation worse for her. This means that I don’t like you, because your shit hurt her.” The kids all stood as if to protect her, but I ignored them. “I care about very little in this world but Anita in one of them. Ordinarily I would leave you on your own devices and let nature take its course which would inevitably lead to a very early death for you…” I felt the kids despair at that as they saw the consequences of not having someone around who knows what they’re doing. “But… Anita wants us to keep you safe until she returns, so no matter how much I’d rather you clumsily walk into your own death, I must help you until she tells me otherwise.” 

I continued to stare at her, I saw the fear in her eyes, but she pushed it down. “If she’s the only one with magic how do you plan to help us?”

“Who said we don’t have magic?” Bernardo said looking incredulous. 

“Well you’re not necromancers…” She said uncertainly.

“Who said you have to be a necromancer to know how to deal with the dead?” Brian asked with a bored expression.

“So none magic users can fight spirits too?” Glasses asked looking very interested in the idea.

“Of course, -“we said together, making the kids jump and share uneasy glances.

“Teach us how…” Biker said looking very determined.

“No. Now, we’ve been up for 72 hours, it’s time for us to find a place to sleep.” I looked at the girl, “When she healed you she also put a shield around your aurora, so the dead can’t ‘see’ you, or your light or whatever. You’ll last until this time next week on your own, but if you do need help.” I held out a white card that only had my number on it. “…call that number.” She took it and as one we turned and walked away. We said all we had to say. Even though they may not see us, we’d keep an eye on them from a far. Bernardo already added a spell of protection to her and the boys as well and Brian and Otto had marked them to make it easier to find them, but they didn’t need to know that. 

They all began to talk at once as they followed us, before the quiet one, glasses, spoke up quieting them. “Wouldn’t it be easier to protect us the closer you are?”

I shrugged, “It’d be fine either way…”

“But unexpected things can happen shouldn’t we be closer rather than further?”

“Tactically that is sound…” I stopped, and the others stopped with me. I looked at glasses, “what are you proposing?”

“I live in a 24-room mansion. We were all going to be staying there for the night anyway, if the others get permission they could stay the whole week. You could keep watch of us 24/7, and all get your own rooms. Very few know where my house is, and it has a security system already installed.”

“But you want us to teach you in exchange…”

He shook his head, “No, you wouldn’t even if I offered you all the riches in the world.”

“Then why…ahh…I see… you are waiting for Anita to come back, and if we are under your roof when she does than she must stay there as well. This would then give you time to convince her to get us to teach you and your friends as she teaches her.” I said with a head tilt to the girl. “Clever, and it would work too. Anita always had a soft spot for the kiddies.” I sighed, “She would force us to do so anyway…”

“Her morals” Olaf sneered.

“They never falter” Bernardo frowned.

“Got to admire her dedication” Brain said expressionless.

We shared a look, saying nothing for a long time, reminiscing about Anita and her decisions.

“So…” Glasses said sharing an uneasy glance with the others.

“Sure, lead the way, it’s not like we have a car…which reminds me…” I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of a government contractor that owed me quite a few favors. “Where are we located?”

“Uh…” the blue haired guy frowned, “the cemetery?”

I gave him a droll stare, “…state, city, and which cemetery.”

They shared another look before glasses spoke, “…so you did come through that portal type thing. Okay… well you’re in Spring Mountain, Montana and this is Resurrection Cemetery.”

I just stared at them for a moment wondering if they got the irony of that name. After a moment of silent cluelessness from them I pressed send on my phone. It rang twice before he answered. 

“What now?”

“Spring Mountain, Montana, entrance to the Resurrection Cemetery. The works with extras, make one extra-small and extra-large.”

“Five minutes.”

I hung up, knowing that there was nothing more to say. I knew that in five minutes not only were we going to have a ride, but also weapons, tech, and everything else that we would need at the entrance. 

“Where’s the main entrance?” I asked Glasses, as he seemed to be the brains of this operation.

Before he could answer another portal opened similar to the one we came through not five feet from where we originally appeared. Neither I nor the others were alarmed, but the kids were. Unlike them, I was expecting for at least one other to follow us, I mean Darkness still needs Anita’s help after all.

Once through he ignored the children, crossed an arm across his chest like the knights of old and bowed. “I apologize for following, but I am still in need of Ms. Blake’s help.” 

“I figured.”

He straightened and glanced around, “Has she gone to fulfill her oath?”

I just nodded, not bothering to verbalize anything more. I did not want the children to know more than they had too. Darkness correctly read my intention as he gave a quick nod in return of understanding before turning to the kids. 

“I apologize for startling you, I am Darkness, and who might you be?”

Almost like they couldn’t resist his polite speak they began to give names.

“Well, I’m Alexis, but everyone calls be Lexie.”

“Zeke…” The biker growled out.

“Isaac” Blue hair replied.

“His twin Ethan” Black hair said gesturing to his brother.

“Asher” Blondie said looking a little uncomfortable.

“And I’m Miles” Glasses, the leader of the group, replied looking more curious then afraid. I could tell that this one had a habit of seeing more than he should. We’ll have to watch him.

“Entrance…” I didn’t feel like being in this cemetery all night.

It was a quite walk to the front entrance. The kids were sending us glances although we ignored them, and Darkness just followed. Once we got to the hummer that my contact had waiting for me, which confused the kids into muttering to each other. Bernardo broke the silence. 

“Time difference…”

I looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“Anita said a week, but she’s going to a different dimension…”

I placed my hand over my eyes, damn it! “And a week there is an hour here…How much time do we have left?”

“Forty minutes” Olaf growled.

I sighed and looked at glasses, I mean Miles, “Alright kid, lead the way to your house and I’m assuming you have a first-aid kit with sutures and tourniquet available.”

He stared at me for a moment, “Yes, I do...”

“Good, everyone get in your respective cars, glasses lead the way, and hurry we have a very limited amount of time.”

I didn’t watch them scramble to their cars, but I did hear the quiet, “My name is Miles.” And the sarcastic huff of the blond, Asher. So, he has great hearing, good to know. His friend said that way too low for a normal person to have heard.

Luckily the children seemed to understand the urgency of the situation and didn’t delay, although I could see the black-haired kid, the twin one, Ethan, on the phone through the window of the jeep that the biker, or Zeke, was driving. The girl sat in the back, while glasses and blondie, Asher I think it was, and the blue haired twin Isaac went into another car. The car that was provided for me was the usual black hummer. Which was more than big enough to fit everyone, I knew the back was filled with weapons but as we were already armed it was unnecessary to touch them at the moment. 

In no time at all we were on our way to the out skirts of the city. It was a twenty-minute drive to this kids’ house from the cemetery, and I have to say, from a security stand point, it couldn’t have been placed better. It was far from the road, with only one entrance that was gated. I saw carefully placed and situated camera’s as well as sensors lining the path. If the quality of the equipment was anything to go by, it’s obvious that there was more that need to investigate this further after we took care of Anita… It seemed like we’d be staying here a while, if the inexperience from the girl was anything to go by. Once we reached the house we parked next to three other vehicles probably belonging to the others. Everyone exited their vehicles quickly and glasses moved to the door, shutting off the alarm as he let us all in.

“First aid kit and rooms we can use, we only have about twenty minutes left…” 

“Isaac get the first aid from the gym, Asher get some clean towels and rags and stuff, Alexis some large bowls, I assume they’re going to need to clean wounds and/or have something for her to get sick in, and Zeke get clean bedding for five rooms please.” With that everyone went in different directions as he yelled “…we’ll be in the far side of the west wing.” As he guided us to our rooms I made a mental map of the house that I could see, the others did the same. If push came to shove we could easily navigate at least this initial portion of the house that we came through, which is better than nothing. “You called Rory?” glasses asked the remaining kid, black hair. 

“Yeah, he said he would come out when he could to check on things.”

“I figured he would…” With that he turned down the last hallway to show a dead end with a multitude of doors. I figured we reached our destination, or the far side of the west wing. I wonder where they were staying. Most likely the furthest from here as they could get. It would be the smartest move and this kid doesn’t seem stupid. “There are seven rooms in this hallway, all of them have an on-suite bathroom. It doesn’t matter which one you use, but they are unused, so they may need a little cleaning if the maids didn’t get to it.”

We quickly did a visual scan of each rooms before we all made eye contact with the agreed decision to use the middle room on the right side that had three of the seven bed rooms. We could surround her with our selves that way with the added bonus of keeping Darkness in the far room where we could monitor his movements better. It was quick work to remove all the sheets covering the furniture to keep them free of dust. Bernardo opened a window to let in fresh air as Brian went to clean the bathroom and ready it for the possible immediate use. Be time we had the room reasonably clean and ready for use, the others appeared with the first aid kit, bowls, and clean linen.   
I quickly separated and categorized the items on a sterile sheet from the first aid kit to not only catalogue what we had but to also put them in easily accessible places. 

I’d just finished when Olaf spoke “Five minutes till she returns.”

“Wait, wont she return back at the cemetery?” Blondie asked.

We looked at him, but surprisingly it was Darkness that answered. “Why would she do that?”

“Well, it’s not like she knows where we are….” He continued sounding very unsure.

“If she can open a portal to any place on earth, as well as other dimensions, are you saying she won’t know how to target and locate specific people?” He opened his mouth as if he was going to answer but quickly closed it in confusion. Darkness took pity on him, “When you open a portal you’re more aiming for people than the actual location itself. It’s why we could show up here, but not know where we are. We aimed to appear next to the people not the place, although it is possible to target a place, it’s just that it can become redundant.”

“That…makes sense…” glasses said looking off in the distance as he tapped his leg in a staccato rhythm. 

“When she returns she is going to aim for Mr. Forrester, wherever he is, is where she will appear…” he gestured to me sitting on the bed, waiting. “It’s why he’s on the bed. When she appears, she will most likely collapse, and he is insuring that she appears at a comfortable point rather than, say, the floor, or the tub.”

“Five…Four…Three…Two…One” Olaf finished the last number just as a portal appeared horizontal right above me. I stood quickly, bracing myself as Anita fell through right on the bed, bouncing and immediately falling off the side. I caught her and felt the blood through her clothes, good thing he had a well-stocked first aid kit. 

Miles POV

The woman, Anita, just fell through the portal. She didn’t even try to catch herself which meant she wasn’t conscious. I saw the men go into action. The closest to the bed, Ted, moved faster than I could track, caught her, and was quickly removing her clothing with the help of the others. At this point I would generally look away in embarrassment, but not this time. I knew she was hurt and I wanted to know that she was okay. The moment they removed her shirt the strong smell of blood hit me. I, and the others, instinctively moved forward to try to help, but stopped when Darkness held out his arm. 

“Don’t touch her, they know what they’re doing, let them work.” 

I frowned, “There must be something we can do…”

He shook his head as he lowered his arm. “Imagine if your Alexis was hurt and others tried to interfere without the right knowledge of what to do, how would you react to that?”

Zeke growled next to me, not liking the image the man created. “We would not appreciate the intrusion.” I answered.

He gave a sharp nod, “Neither will they, you’ve done all you could by providing a room and medical supplies when requested. Leave the rest to them in privacy.” He finished gesturing to the door. Zeke stared at the scene in front of him as the others and I shared a look. We didn’t like it either, but we understood what Darkness was telling us. We were about to drag Zeke from the room when his hands fisted as he jerked back in shock. We quickly turned to see what had happened. Although the smell was strong there was only a small amount of visible blood, the wounds themselves weren’t actually that bad. No, what stopped us from action was the sheer number of scars on her body. Everywhere we could see skin, there were scars all across it. I couldn’t even imagine what type of life you had to live and the dangers you had to face to receive such varied and random looking wounds, much less how she survived it all.

“We must leave now and allow them to focus on healing her.” Darkness said, herding us out the door. I think Zeke moved more out of habit of listening to authority than any will of his own. We said nothing as we walked from the west wing to the main living-room that we usually used. Lexie shut the French doors behind us. With the door shut, it was like we were allowed to express ourselves. 

“What the fuck…” -Zeke

“Was that real?” -Asher

“How can she possibly have that much scar tissue?” -Lexie

“It was everywhere…” -Ethan

“Some were fresh…” -Isaac

“Those happened over time…” -Me

“How many times have they had to do that for her?” -Asher 

“How can they keep letting her get hurt like that?” -Zeke

“I don’t think they’re letting anything happen, I think its unavoidable.” We all looked at Lexie with different levels of confusion.

“What do you mean?” I asked gently. This sounded like something that hit close to home with her and I have no idea why.

“I think necromancy attracts a certain type of energy to you, a negative energy, and as a result, bad things happen. I don’t think it’s her, or the others fault. I think things just keep happening.”

I frowned, “Is that what you think happened to you?” She looked at the ground ringing her hands. “Lexie, do you think everything bad that’s happened is because of your necromancy?”

“What else could it be? Shit happens, and it keeps happening. I already have my own scars, and with the way things are going I’ll look just like her in a few years.” She finished with repressed tears in her voice. She was upset, but refusing to cry. 

“Bullshit.” Zeke said looking pissed.

“Actually, she’s not completely wrong…” We all turned in surprise at Darkness. I don’t know why but we completely forgot that he was there. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Zeke growled. 

“Nope, I’ve been alive for thousands of years, and I have to say, of all the magics that I have witnessed and all the lives that have passed me, necromancers have notoriously had the hardest life by far.” He shrugged and pushed himself out of the corner. “Although you are wrong about one thing, it’s not the powers that’s attracting negativity, it’s the people. It’s always the people. No one likes something different from themselves and they certainly don’t like something different and more powerful than themselves, and they really don’t like something different, more powerful and not that pleasing to the eye, or to think about. And sadly, necromancy encompasses the former. Naturally knowing this, necromancers as a whole tend to have a very specific personality, that many would call abrasive, straight forward, no nonsense, you know the type, and that leads to people not being able to classify you in a particular box like normal. This, again, making you different, and stand out.”

“So, your saying that she’ll always be in danger and attacked.” Isaac said looking frustrated. 

“I never said that, for the time being this may be true of her, but this is because she cannot control it. The majority of Anita’s scars came from her life of chasing the biggest and baddest in the preternatural community.” Darkness shrugged, “When your job is to take down the undefeatable, well…you get some scars. All of them are covered in scars, you just haven’t seen them.”

“Wait, but she works for the Marshal service, they shouldn’t be more dangerous than the police force and my uncle who works for the police doesn’t have scars like that.” Lexie said confused.

“This would be true of the regular marshal service but again, she’s part of the preternatural marshal service. Meaning when there are rouge vampires, murdering lycanthropes, torturing fey, or any other assortment of mystical creature causing havoc, she and the others with her are called in to deal with it. Which really means that they go in to terminate all involved in whatever murder occurred.”

“Terminate?” Zeke growled remembering Serina’s threat to Lexie.

“Murder?” Ethan asked twisting his ring.

“Other Mystical entities? How many other entities are there?” I asked trying to think if any of the reports I had reviewed mentioned anything like this.

“When someone with magic goes bad, which in 99% of cases means murder, there is no way to house the culprits in a jail without putting everyone involved in the process at risk. The American government and others have tried it and hundreds died from the attempt. Instead they created a task force to deal with the danger, they were originally called vampire executioners, although they fought everything that appeared. Later they were grandfathered into the US Marshal system as the preternatural branch. Ms. Blake may look young, but she was one of the early executioners like the men surrounding her that got grandfathered in. All of them prefer to hunt alone and met in the field, which obviously led to them being damaged by the quarry occasionally.” His voice was so nonchalant as he discussed a, what sounded like, room of licensed killers. “And to answer your last question, every story you ever heard about anything was based in fact. It’s all real, dragons, vampires, lycanthropes, ghosts, spirits, demons, mermaids, all of it is real. Most likely not in the way you think of it, but it is all real.”

We just stood there staring at him trying to process everything we just learned. We were in over our head that was for sure. We thought figuring out the ghost situation was the worst thing we needed to do, but now we needed to learn magic that we can use to help Lexie. Lexie needs to learn about her craft, and we all need to learn about a whole new world that we were all blind too. And the only people who can help us refuse too, until we could convince Anita to make them. Luckily, from the brief interaction we’ve had with her, she seemed kind and willing to help us freely, and from what I could gather from their brief conversation about her, she was essentially their conscience.

“What…. what is…is that music?” We all turned to look at Asher. 

“What do you mean?” I asked listening for anything out of sorts. I knew this was hopeless, cause if Asher was unsure of the sound it would be way too low for me to hear.

“It sounds like they’re playing music…” Asher said sounding surer and confused at the same time.

“They are…” Darkness stated blandly as he looked at his phone expressionless. “Excuse me, my princess calls...” He said right before he literally faded into blackness and disappeared from the room.

“This is insane…” Isaac said as he pulled his hair.

“Which part, the fact that we have a bunch of licensed killers in the house or that we can’t get rid of them before they teach Lexie about her powers, us about using magic even though we aren’t born to it, and also teach us about the vast world of myth turned reality that we had no idea about until this moment.” Zeke muttered sarcastically. 

No one said anything for a time as we absorbed this information. In the silence Asher turned to stare at the doors, again his gaze far off as he listened to what we couldn’t hear.

“Music’s off and I hear footsteps coming this way.” Asher announced quietly.

We quickly pulled Lexie into the middle of the group and formed a protective circle around her. I had no hope that we could do any real damage to these people, just thinking of the speed he got off the bed could attest to that, but we were better equipped to handle the potential danger, so we stood in front.

I didn’t hear any footsteps before the door opened which meant they were really walking light. The door opened to reveal the Native American one, Bernardo, and the Irish guy, Brian. They both searched the room with a glance before sharing a look and shrugging at whatever they were looking for.

“Anita’s sleeping and healing, she should be fine by tomorrow morning.” Brian said before looking at his phone and frowning. He shared another quick look with Bernardo before turning and walking away. I didn’t hear him answer the phone, but I assume that’s what he left to do. 

“She’ll talk to the girl tomorrow, tonight we’re resting.” Bernardo continued in the absence of his partner. “We’ll also go over the security you have in place so be ready to answer all questions.” He was quiet for a second as he looked at us before sighing heavily. “Look, were not here to hurt you, if we were it would have already been done.” We all tensed, he noticed but was clearly ignoring it. “We came with a mission to teach that girl how to use her powers correctly, and none of us have ever failed at a mission. Olaf and Edward may be intense, and even Brian at times, but they would never do anything to purposely hurt Anita, and hurting any of you, would hurt her so your safe.”

With that statement two things happened, he turned to leave, and Darkness reappeared in the room. We all jumped at the sudden reappearance, but Bernardo didn’t even seem to notice. Without turning back Bernardo spoke, “Darkness we set a room for you…” It was a statement said as a command. He expected Darkness to follow to get to his room assignment and it seemed that Darkness was fine with that as he just followed him with a quick head tilt of acknowledgment in our direction.

Zeke’s POV

This was insane, so fucking insane. We didn’t know these people and the more I learned the less I wanted them around my family. From the sound of it they were killers who would only listen to the girl, but the girl was one of them. Which means in some way she must be just like them. I mean who chooses to hunt down and murder for a living if they don’t find something enjoyable about it. I wanted them out, but we can’t, can we? We needed them, for more than we ever thought was possible. 

“How did they know where to find us?” Ethan asked looking at the door they left through.

“What do you mean?” Lexie asked moving from the middle. 

“This house is huge, and they’ve never been here before. How did they find us and easily find their rooms again, because I really can’t see them getting lost.”

We were all quiet as we turned to the door and stared. Ethan was right, there was no way they should feel so confidant moving through Mile’s house. Much less knowing to come to this particular room without yelling out for us to guide them or having prior knowledge. 

“They…have…m-magic?” Asher stated and questioned simultaneously.

“I don’t want them here…” I said trying to ignore the conundrum of them knowing where we were. 

“I know Tough Guy but…I don’t think we have a choice.” Lexie said frowning. 

“She said that they were sent here to help Lexie…” Miles said staring at the door, or to be more precise, pass the door to where the group of interlopers will be. “Who sent them here? They said their magic was more based on finding a person than a location meaning that they had to know at least what Lexie looked like to find her which means someone told them about us.”

“Who? Who could possibly know us enough to do that? Not only know us, but the magical world and of Anita’s reputation?” Asher asked. Everyone was quiet as they thought.

“Serena…” Both the twins said as one. “She’s the only one that knows Lexie and of her circumstances and is in the magical field enough to not only find someone that could help but to send them to her.”

“But Serna threatened me…” Lexie said frowning.

“Did she? Or was it a warning?” Miles asked staring at the door still.

No one had an answer to that. 

“Rory’s here…” Asher announced, clearly hearing more than the rest of us. It wasn’t long before Rory was in the house, heading right for the family room. I didn’t question how he knew we were there as Miles probably told him the moment we convened after leaving the hideously scared Anita and her ‘friends’. 

He was in his uniform and looked tired, but alert. “Alright fill me in.” And we did. We told him everything we saw, everything they said, and everything Darkness told us. We even told him about them knowing where we were in the house so easily and what Bernardo said at the end before he left. Rory said nothing for a time. “I looked into them before I got here and there was a lot…for the most part all of their files are blacked out.”

We were quiet for a moment trying to understand, “what does that mean?” I asked sharing confused looks with the others. 

He sighed, “It means that whatever they do its top secret and only those with high clearance are allowed to know. It means that I can only get the basic information on all of them and even that was sparse.” He ran his hand through his hair in obvious frustration. “It means that we’re dealing with potential spooks, or people who technically don’t exist within the government…any government really. Otto, Ted, and Brian are for sure spooks. Bernardo and Anita seem to be connected to the world but not completely in it.”

“Otto? I thought his name was Olaf…” Lexie said.

“Actually, I did notice that when she introduced them she used one name, but when they spoke to each other they used another.” Miles frowned as he thought about our initial meeting. It was so fast and chaotic that I don’t remember what was said, and by looking around neither did the others. If anyone would have been able to retain that information, it was Miles. “She called Olaf, Otto Jefferies and Edward, Theodore Forrester. The others never used another name.”

“They might be calling them by their real names or their preferred names, we may never know with them.” Rory started but I cut him off. Something he said sounded odd, not that it all wasn’t odd, but this was different. “Rory what do you mean by them being in ‘the world’ like it’s something other than here?”

“Well…other than the world of the super natural there is also the dark side of human nature, such murderers, assassins, conspirators and so on.”

“So, your saying that their spy’s…” Asher asked slowly.

“Maybe, there are a lot of roles that we don’t know about in that world but I’m sure that they do.” He sighed, “I wish I could say cut all contact with them and run but I can’t. With what happened tonight with Lexie, we need them to help us.” He laughed, “Hell, I don’t think we could shake them even if we wanted to. People like them don’t take no for an answer. If they have a mission, which it appears they do, they will complete it whether we like it or not.”

“What do we do?” Isaac asked looking stressed and confused. 

“Well, as I see it, we’re damned if we do and damned if we don’t. So, I say we take advantage of what they’re offering and keep as much to ourselves as we can. That being said, I’ll be staying here for the time being and Tara will be at her mothers. I still have to work but I’d rather be around as much as possible. It would also be better to stay in one room rather than spread out. I know you put them as far from you as possible, but as they proved with finding this room and where you all were, I’d rather we be closer than separated.”

We all nodded and after some consideration it was decided to share Lexie’s room as it was on the ground floor and best for escaping, if that ever becomes necessary, as well as one of the biggest rooms. As a group we headed to the master bedroom and brought our pillows and covers. No one spoke as we were all lost in thought about everything that had happened today and what all of these changes mean for us. Once we were ready, Rory locked the door and set up a rudimentary alarm to warn us of someone trying to get in. None of us had much hope that it would be effective, but we had to try.


End file.
